For every petal that falls a piece of my heart breaks
by Zoey X Stark
Summary: Dimitri Leaves Rose for tasha unaware that Rose is pregnant. Dimitri and Tasha come back 4 years later and Rose is worried that she'd lose to the darkness. Dimitri/Rose
1. prologue

it was my choice...

it was a difficult one...

but i chose the wrong one...

i had a life...

friends ...

family...

a future...

but now it's all gone...

gone to hell...

i was wrong...

wrong about love...

my love to be precise...

i trusted him...

He betrayed me...

my name is Rosemarie Hathaway (Rose for short). I am a 21 year old woman who has trusted the one man.

* * *

**this is not a one shot and it is a dimitri/ rose fanfic.**

**this is gonna be a long ride**


	2. good time wasted

RPOV

so i'm guessing that I have been betrayed by the man i love.. loved. 'shit i keep on doing that' I thought to myself. Well he left me for a scar faced whore of a bitch but the thing is he didn't leave me alone . He left me pregnant with my angel of twins. their names and Anya Viktoria Olena Hathaway Belikova and Alexei Vasilisa Dimitri Hathaway Belikova. Of course everyone thinks that their father is a moroi but only the people close to me know to truth and that includes the Queen.

You see after Dimitri left I had broken down and went on a Strigoi hunt for about 4 months and then came back to find that the queen had given me permission to immediately give me my promise mark according to my record. My record for me killing Strigoi is 459...460 and that is because during those 4 months i had used the darkness i had in me and used it in a fight.

OK back to subject Lissa finally forgave me for not telling her about dimitri but i think that has something to do with the fact i can back being 4 months or so pregnant and i immediately knew it was Dimitri's so whenever Lissa and Christian goes to see Tasha i stay her using up my vacay points as much as i wanted to.

I am now walking to Lissa's house to see if she need me before I go to pick up the twins.' I am soooo sorry Rose' Lissa sent to my head. i was about to ask why when i saw scar face on the couch.

"Hey Tasha so long since we seen each other" i say plastering a fake smile on my head.7

"ROSE!" she screams as she launches at me.

"sorry but i can't stay any longer i need to go by the nursery" i say quick walking away.

"Tell Dimitri if he get Johnathan in the nursery than could he come here" she shouts behind me. 'Who's Johnathan?' i thought to myself.

I only realise who Johnathan is when I see a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. Dimitri quickly turns around and says " Roza"

* * *

DPOV

she was breathtaking after all of these years even with the... HOLY SHIT...how molnija Marks does she have and how many battle stars.

"Don't Roza me Belikov" she says with a scowl on her face" it's Guardian Hathaway to you and can you please stop looking and the molnija marks i have yes i have 460 of them and 10 battle stars which i can say IM proud of cause i almost killed myself in the process"

i cringed and the fact she almost killed herself until i hear to childrens voice saying "Mwommy who is that?"

" You have children?"

"Yes i do" she says pushing the children forward...


	3. a small confession

**RPOV**

Fuck. they had to come here when i was talking to HIM. this is the worst thing that could of happened.

"this is Anya Viktoria Hathaway and this is Alexei Vasilisa Hathaway" i decided to leave out the Belikova otherwise he could be suspicious.

"Oh" his face dropped. good "How come they came out of the Moroi nursery?"

"that is because they are Moroi" i replied smoothly.

"But that is impossible" His face darkened. he thinks i'm lying how DARE he ? He left ME for that BITCH.

"Not if i was 3/4 Moroi when they were concieved" i replied smirking.

"Was?" he asked

"I'm a Moroi now" i announced

* * *

**DPOV**

No that is impossible i distinctly remember her being a dhampir and they is nothing that can changed a dhampir into a Moroi. But my roza- crap- rose could do anything.

"I'm Moroi that controls all 5 elements and i'm fasted and stronger than a Strigoi" She replied without hesitation.

"How?" was all i could get out of my mouth then and there.

"Well you already know that my bond with Lissa was formed when i died well that is when i had the Moroi percentage of me increase and i became full Moroi when i died while giving birth" she replied while i for one look utterly shocked.


	4. the fight

RPOV

I walked away from HIM with my twins to the house Lissa , sparky and i shared along with my twins Anya and Alexei and Lissa's daughter Rhea which my son Alexei has the biggest crush on.

" Twins i need you to do something for mommy" I asked them in the sweetest voice i can muster.

" Yes mommy" they said in Unison

"when you get to the house there will be a woman with a scar on her face" i said but was cut off when Alexei announced " you mean the scar faced bitch you said took away our daddy"

" yes sweetheart and the thing i need you to do is not mention your full names or mention who you daddy is. can you do that for me?" i asked

" Yes mommy" they replied.

I walked straight into the house and went to ask Lissa to look after the twins while i go on one of my anger relieving activities aka strigoi killing spree. when suddenly i hear a ouch from behind me.

" Okay what happened?" i said clearly annoyed.

"Your bloodwhore of a daughter just kicked me for not reason" Tasha replied.

"Tasha you shouldn't of done that" Lissa Muttered.

"It's not like she can do anything she can't hurt me without getting into trouble and the fact she is the biggest bloodwhore around automatically make her daughter one too" Tasha smugly said.

Before anyone could blink I had Tasha by the throat dangling in mid air with her gasping for breath.

"You think I can't hurt you? Do you know who you are talking to? no scrap that I'll tell you. My Father Abe Mazur" her face paled at the name " even though he's not royal i'm now is part of the royal bloodline and since after i died when the twins were born for the second time I was turned genetically into a Moroi and guess what i control all five fucking elements and am faster and stronger than my enemy automatically making me the slayer. so next time you call me a bloodwhore get your facts straight" as soon as i finished talking Dimitri walked in the door and i dropped THE bitch on the floor result with her gasping for breath.

"Dimka arrest her she is lying about her species and her family and who she is and she attacked an royal Moroi" Tasha Hissed

Dimitri started to walked towards me when Lissa step infront of me.

" Guardian Belikov stand down or do you want to tell the queen why her niece is in jail for nothing" Lissa said

"Lis im gonna go and work on my anger ill be back late tonight" I whispered to lissa and walked out.

DPOV

OMFG i couldn't believe what happened in such a short time and the fact that Rose just walked straight out of the door...


	5. SOZ

i am sorry but i am discontinuing this sorry unless someone want to help me with the writing because i an really busy


End file.
